<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birth Of Something New by Strongindependentcheesecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330755">The Birth Of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake'>Strongindependentcheesecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M, Multi, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strongindependentcheesecake/pseuds/Strongindependentcheesecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa gift for @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr. I really hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birth Of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil Tenebris was tired. And not just tired like he’d missed a night or two of sleep, though that was certainly true. No, Virgil was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He’d only moved out of his dad’s house six months ago with his friends and he was already facing the reality that he may have to go back. Logan and Remus tried to help, but they were busy trying to support their own lives. Logan’s tuition was expensive, and Remus co-owned a coffee shop with his brother. Virgil would only let them help so much, and even that took a lot of convincing on their part.</p>
<p>It was two a.m. and he was staring at the ceiling, anxiety turning his stomach when his phone buzzed. He looked over to see a few texts from his boss.</p>
<p>
  <i>Mr Poopypants: Hey Virgil, there was an accident tonight. The fryer caught fire, and the building caught.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm sorry, but we won't be able to open back for another few months. You're probably going to want to look for another job.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Good luck</i>
</p>
<p>"Shit!" Virgil had to keep himself from flinging his phone across the room. Now not only was he poor, he was unemployed too. He decided that he needed to take his mind off of everything. And also he didn't have an ensuite so if he was going to throw up from nerves, he'd rather be able to get to  a toilet.</p>
<p>Sure enough, it came in handy.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, the sounds of him retching didn't wake either of his roommates, or at least not enough to investigate, but the sound of him getting water did. Remus padded into the common area, bound towards their tiny kitchen, wearing what was quite possibly the ugliest robe Virgil had ever seen, given that it was bright green with yellow polka dots and puffballs acting as a weird fringe.</p>
<p>"Ree, where in Mothman's name did you get that."</p>
<p>"Thrift store downtown. They had it in their discard bin because they thought they'd never sell it." Virgil was familiar with the bin, as it was where most of Remus's wardrobe came from. It also happened to be what his friend called the dumpster out back of the store, where he went diving to get free stuff.</p>
<p>"That makes sense actually. What are you doing up?"</p>
<p>"Checking on you, miss Dementia Ray. Normally you're pretending to sleep right now." Virgil hated that he got the reference to the terrible fanfiction.</p>
<p>"I'm fine dude. But my job caught on fire, so I guess I'm probably gonna have to move out soon." Remus looked stricken. As much as he adored Logan, Virgil was his best friend. Since they were kids it had been their dream to move out and live together and that everything would be good. He couldn't stand there and watch his friend have to leave and abandon their dream.</p>
<p>"No. No no no, that won't do <i>at all</i>." To see Remus upset like this <i>killed</i> Virgil. But he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, Remus looked up, his joy shining plain on his face.</p>
<p>"Virgil! Work with us!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The shop! Work with us! Roman and me <i>need</i> help. And it isn't like you're not there every free moment of every day ever." As he got more and more excited, he got louder and louder, and Virgil just got more anxious.</p>
<p>"I don't know Ree." His voice trailed off, and he ducked his head, hesitant.</p>
<p>"He's right." Virgil's head shot back up when Logan spoke from the doorway behind Remus. “If you went to the shop, it could solve both of your problems. Remus and Roman need someone they trust to help the store grow and thrive, and you need a job.” </p>
<p>“Besides, we wanted to ask you to work with us anyways, so you don’t have to do that guilt thing you’re probably doing where you think you’re a bother and we’re only offering out of pity.” Virgil scowled and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t see a point in arguing. After all, they all knew Remus was right.</p>
<p>He also knew that even if he didn’t want to go work with them he didn’t really have a choice. It was go work with his best friend or starve. The choice was easy.</p>
<p>“Ok. Now you two go to bed. Don’t stay up on my account. Am I coming to the shop tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Closer to today, but yeah. Just show up around your normal time.” Remus turned and walked to his and Logan’s room, giving Virgil a wave before they left him alone.</p>
<p>He was surprised to realize that he wasn’t panicking about the situation. Other than the obvious relief of not having to leave his friends to move out, he was glad to leave that truly <i>awful</i> job slinging burgers in that rundown shack they called a restaurant. He actually felt a tentative thread of hope in his chest.</p>
<p>Grasping that hope tightly, Virgil slumped back to his room, determined to try to get at least an hour of sleep to prepare him for tomorrow.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>His hope came crashing down as he walked into Rome. Last night he had conveniently forgotten about his favorite activity when he's lounging at the café.</p>
<p>Obsessing over Roman.</p>
<p>He felt no small amount of guilt over this, but Virgil has been in love with his best friend's brother for nearly a decade. Unfortunately he didn't even stand a chance. How could he when Janus was <i>right there.</i></p>
<p>Janus hadn’t grown up with them per se, but when he moved to their high school in their Junior year, it felt like he’d always been there. It had taken a few weeks of just him and Virgil hanging out before Virgil realized that he hadn’t introduced his newest friend to the rest of his group. Once he did though, he fit in like a puzzle piece, a plug for the hole they didn’t know they had. He nerded out with Logan, shared disturbing facts and idle thoughts with Remus, and he was more than happy to talk about conspiracy theories with Virgil.</p>
<p>But the most noticeable thing was the way he was with Roman.</p>
<p>He was pretty much the Disney prince Roman had always wanted. He was chivalrous, kind, always complimentary. Where he was often crusty with others, he was soft with Roman. They danced around each other most of the year, before finally starting to date over the summer. They became a power couple for the school in their senior year and haven’t had any troubles in the years since.</p>
<p>Looking over at them now, Virgil almost considered turning around and leaving. Clearly this was a bad idea and if he went through with it, he would just get himself and everyone else he loved hurt. Unfortunately, Roman saw him before he could make his escape, and Virgil’s heart melted when he saw him light up like that. How could he leave when Roman looked so happy to see him.</p>
<p>“Virgil! Tell me Stormcloud, did you burn down that shack you worked at before just to come work here? Understandable of course, though I can’t condone that.”</p>
<p>“No dear, I think our little Virgil wouldn’t go quite that far. Your brother however, now <i>that</i> i could see.” Virgil rolled his eyes at his comment, but didn’t bother retorting. He also had to try to ignore the blush on his cheeks, embarrassed at the use of “our”.</p>
<p>“So, Roman, where do I start?”</p>
<p>“Well eager beaver, J is going to go over some paperwork with you, and <i>I</i> am going to make you two some drinks. Hopefully we can get you in the computers and studying the recipes for our drinks and treats by three today.” Virgil glanced at hiss phone to see the time, and sure enough it was only eleven a.m. </p>
<p>“How long does this paperwork take?” His horror bled into his voice. Virgil didn’t tend to be able to focus on paperwork like that.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Virgil, I’m sure it’ll be <i>fun</i>.” Janus led them over to a booth, and Roman gave him a kiss on the head before going to make the drinks.</p>
<p>“Alright Virgil, let’s begin. Do you want direct deposit or check, do you have any allergies, are you staring at Roman’s butt, Where would you be most comfortable-”</p>
<p>“Hold on J, what was that one in the middle?” Janus looked up innocently from the papers on the table.</p>
<p>“What, about allergies? I know the answer but I have to ask.”</p>
<p>“No dude, the one after that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean the one where I made it known that I’m more than aware that you like my significant other?” Virgil was glad that he was wearing makeup, because he didn’t want to think about the fact that his face likely looked like a tomato.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean” Janus just gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Virgil. You know not to try lying to me. Anyway, it doesn’t bother me.” Virgil, who had been spiraling into panic, was pulled up short by his friend’s reassurance.</p>
<p>“It- it <i>what<i>?!”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I mean it doesn’t bother me. More than that, I’m actively on board. You two would be very cute together.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ooh, who would he be cute with?” Roman came back at that very moment, and Virgil felt a spike of nauseous fear shoot through him. So naturally his stupid panic-riddled brain spat out the first response he could think of.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Patton. Yeah, he thinks me and Patton would be cute.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“J, I thought your brother was with that Emile guy.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“He is. And don’t forget they got together with Remy too. I just think they’d be cute. Plus he’d get along with Emile and Remy. Purely hypothetical though.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh, I guess. I don’t really see it.” If his voice came off slightly cold, or even a little angry, then it was probably just because they were supposed to be doing paperwork.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, no matter. On to business.” And the subject was dropped, not that it settled Virgil’s racing heart or mind.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>+++</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Months passed and Virgil trained at Rome. Everyone was happy, as it took a weight off of everyone’s shoulders. Roman and Remus had someone they trusted to take care of the shop as they took a break, Virgil never had to worry about a job, and then there was of course the added bonus of being around his friends and favorite coffee. To his surprise, Janus started flirting with him on his visits.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey J, you getting your London Fog?” It was slow, and Virgil was the only one up front.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No Virgil dear, I think I want to try something new. Maybe your phone number?” Virgil rolled his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You already have my phone number, dummy. We’ve been friends for years.” Janus let out a small laugh.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t be a spoilsport, Virgil dear. And I want a raspberry crown.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You want me to give you a cup of wasps? I don’t exactly have that handy dude.” Even as he was sniping back at him, Virgil was leaning down to the pastry case, making sure to grab the best looking one. As he was coming back up, he heard Roman’s joyful voice coming from the back.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is that my dear God of Beginnings? It has been <i>a day</i> and I would love to spend some time with my two favorite smart mouths.” Janus shot Virgil a wink. In the past months since it had come out that Janus knew how he felt, he had been trying to convince Virgil to tell Roman. It of course, was a no go, as Virgil was convinced that Roman couldn’t possibly be interested in him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Janus thought that was stupid, and went to great pains to prove it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They made their drinks and went to sit down and chat.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So Gerard,” Roman started, ”it’s been a while since I heard anything about your love life. Anything going on?” Before Virgil could respond, Janus jumped in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh Virgil has his eyes on a few suitors.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dude!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Virgil. Do you trust me?” Virgil, although resigned to his fate, refused to play along with the Aladdin quote.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fine. You’d better be right.” Roman however, was too confused to keep quiet.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok weirdos, what’s going on?” Janus gave Virgil a wink, but waited. Virgil nodded, knowing his friend and person he liked, would take care of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Roman, my dear, my knight in shining armour. You know how Virgil is in love with you?” That brought Roman up short</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, what?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just roll with it dear. Anyway, you know how Virgil is in love with you and you’re just as hopelessly lost for him? Well, I’ve been thinking, and I want him with us.” Virgil had to cut in.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait. I wouldn’t want to do this if it’s just for me and Roman.” Janus’s heart melted at that. His boys are both so self-sacrificing and it hurt him to see.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Darling, What have I been doing for the last few months if not showing interest? And besides, you know I’m way too invested in myself to do anything I don’t want to. To say I’m enamored with you would be understating things, and I refuse to do anything by half measures.” Virgil relaxed a little, offering a tentative smile, before looking towards Roman.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Who was slowly devolving into joyful tears.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Really? This is real, you’re not leaving me for Virgil or anything, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No darling. I want you both. The lights of my life. Will you let me be selfish?” It was a nod from Roman, and a nod from Virgil, and something new was born.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>